


All Out is Where It's At

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cheerleader!Sam, Confused sexuality, Dean is 14, Desperate Sex, Dirty Talk, Distractions, Drabbles, Dungeon, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, F/M, Femslash, First Time, Genderbending, Implied Relationships, It's a Terrible Life, Lesbian, M/M, Masturbation, Mouth Fucking, Multi, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Palming, Parent/Child Incest, Tongue Fucking, one time only, unlimited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A book of several *smut* drabbles.</p><p>COMPLETELY WRITTEN BY an anonymous friend.</p><p>NONE of these are my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a (Not-So) Terrible Life

"I need to see you in my office. _Now_ ."

Sam grimaced as the call was cut shortly. He put the phone back on the reciever and stood up. He maneuvered his way around the cubicles and walked towards Dean Smith's office. He knocked once and then let himself in. To say Dean was furious was an understatement.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I'm done... with whatever crap game you're playing."

Sam stared at him. "What 'games' are you referring to?"

"All the destiny crap. And all the games with my feelings."

"What feelings?"

Sam barely had time to register the fact that Dean's lips were on his. Dean licked at his lower lip, begging, desperate, for that admittance. Sam moamed, giving Dean the entrance he needed. Their tongues fought for dominance before Sam surrendered. Dean probed the inside of his mouth, exploring over area.

Suddenly, he broke apart. "Quick, under the desk." Sam quickly fumbled under the desk before the door opened.

"Ah, Dean, how are you?" Sam knew that voice- Zachariah, Dean's boss. Sam awkwardly turned around under the desk. He gulped. He was face to face with Dean's bulging erection.

"I am great."

"That's what I like to hear." Sam could practically hear the smile in Zachariah's voice. "Anyways, you have an important meeting in an hour and it, I assure you, will lead to a prominent future for you."

Sam looked up. Dean was smiling. He heard footsteps retreat to the door before stopping. "The intern, Sam... Wesson, was it? He came in, yet I didn't see him leave."

Dean's eyes widened and he gulped. "No, no, I sent him out before you came in."

Sam tried to get comfortable under the desk. He accidently kicked the side of it. "Ow!" Dean yelled, covering the whispered curses from Sam.

"Yes, well, I'll see you in an hour Dean."

Dean nodded. The door opened then closed. "All right, it's safe to come out now."

But Sam was too distracted by he bulge inches from his nose. Reaching up, he slowly undid Dean's belt.

"Sam what are you- _ungh_ !" Dean moaned as Sam wrapped his hand around Dean's cock. He moved his hand at snail's pace, watching Dean sweat. "Sam, Sam, please," Dean cried. Sam planted wet kisses on Dean's slit, licking his precome. Sam opened his mouth and took Dean in whole.

Dean cursed feeling a wetness suffocating his dick. He didn't care much of destiny, but maybe Sam's destiny was to become a cock sucker. Sam's tongue swept up and he hummed slightly. Dean wrapped his fingers in Sam's hair and fucked Sam's mouth. He bit his lip, trying not to scream as he shot his load into Dean's mouth.

Sam got up off the floor, rubbing the cum off his mouth. Dean pressed closer to him. He started palming him through his uniform pants. Sam began to groan, and it didn't take long before a white stain appeared on the front of his pants.

Dean smiled and captured Sam's lips with his own. "How's that for destiny?" Dean said before beginning the hot make out session.

\----------

Somewhere in his own office, Zachariah was banging his head on the desk. "Boys, this is _not_ what I meant."


	2. White Skirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underage Wincest after fem!Sam has a bad day at school.

Samantha had had a bad day at school. It all started when she sneezed at the bottom of the cheerleading pyramid, causing Bela Talbot, the most popular girl at Lawrence High, to fall from the top and break her leg. Thus preventing Bela from performing at the State Cheerleading Competions and winning another trophy.

"Way to fuck everything up, Samantha," Lilith, Bela's best friend, snarled. The other girls nodded and flipped Sam off. Word of what happened spread around the school like wildfire and everyone hated Sam more than ever.

Sam looked around. She was the last one at the school. Where was Dean? As if on cue, the black Impala whipped around the corner and slid into a parking spot. Dean leaned out the window and smiled at her. "Need a ride?"

Sam smiled and got in the car. They drove past the street leading to the apartment. Sam looked at Dean, who had a smirk on his face. "Where are we going?"

Dean looked at her. "Well, Dad won't be back for a couple of hours, so I thought we could go driving. That okay with you?"

Sam nodded. They drove along the highway before parking in an empty field. Dean reached into the back and pulled out two milkshakes. He handed one to Sam. "Strawberry, with extra syrup. You're favorite."

Sam took and watched as Dean's lips closed on his own straw. She could feel herself getting wet under her cheerleading outfit. She had always thought Dean was hot, and masturbated several times to pictures of him, but seeing as he was her brother, she thought he would be disgusted. Sam already had a bad day; how much worse could it get?

Sam placed a hand on his thigh, a little higher than usual. "Thanks. For this. My day was hell, and you made it better."

Dean gulped as she took a sip of her milkshake, a little dripping down her chest. She took a finger and dipped it into her cleavage, then licking the milkshake off her finger.

She looked at Dean and smirked when she saw his erection. She placed a hand on his crotch. "Why don't I take care of that for you."

Dean was speechless as she undid his belt and slipped his jeans off. He grabbed her hands. "Woah, Sam, calm down."

Sam looked him dead in the eye. "Isn't this what you want?" she askes innocently, starting to palm him through his briefs. He shuddered and sighed, closing his eyes. She crawled into his lap until she was straddling him. Slowly, she began to grind her hips against him. Dean placed his hands on her hips and helped her move faster. Suddenly, Sam stopped.

Dean opened his eyes. Sam sat up and took off the lacy pine green thongs she was wearing. She had bought them, thinking of how much they resembled Dean's eyes, which widened when Dean saw them. 

Sam smiled. "Can't you see hiw wet you make me. I think about you all the time. Your cock filling me up. Sucking down your cum like a slut."

Dean looked down and saw the precome which had leaked through his boxers. Sam bent down and took off the underwear; Dean's erection sprang free. Sam took it into her small hands and gave it a few licks. Dean shuddered. Sam put the entire thing in her mouth, ignoring the gag-reflex. She sucked on it, earning porn-worthy moans from her brother. When she felt him stiffen, she pulled out.

"Wh-what was that for?" Dean cried.  
Sam silenced him with a kiss. She positioned his cock with her entrance and slid onto it. She cried out, the huge cock filling her all the way. Slowly, she got up and slammed back down. Dean groaned. Sam bounced up and down on his penis. Dean screamed her name and cummed in her. The juices swirling around proves to be too much and Sam came as well, staining her cheerleading skirt an off white color. She layed her head in the crook of Dean's neck, biting and sucking.

She glanced up at Dean. "Ready for round 2?"

Dean chuckled.


	3. Dungeon Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena needs a distracton...and Sam knows how to give her the perfect one.

"How long is this going to take?" Sam yelled, frustrated.

Rowena smiled. "Patience, now. We wouldn't want to mess this up."

"Then what. Do. You. _Need_?"

"I need a bit of a distraction so I can clear my head afterwards."

Sam walked six paces and grabbed Rowena's face. He smashed his lips against hers. "How 'bout this for a distraction?"

Rowena glanced up. "That would do just fine," she said before she kissed Sam again, pulling him closer. His hands bunched around her dress. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Sam carefully laid her down and took off her dress.

He tilted his head down and sucked on one of her nipples. Rowena gasped and arched her back. Sam licked and sucked before moving onto the next one, saliva dripping from his mouth. He kissed her mouth before moving onto her neck. Sam sucked until the skin bruised, then moving onto a new patch of skin. He kissed a trail from her mouth, to her neck, to her breasts, before inching closer and closer to her thighs. He gripped them tight and kissed and licked her underwear. Rowena shuddered.

"Just get on with it already!" Rowena cried.

Sam smiled cruelly. He slipped a hand in her underwear feeling her wet folds. Rowena bit her lip, drawing blood. 

Sam hastily took off her underwear. He unzipped his jeans, took out his dick,and pumped it up a few times. He positioned himself at her entrance before forcing into her. Both Sam and Rowena grunted. 

Rowena looked at him and breathed, "Don't stop."

Sam glanced at her. "I wasn't planning on it." 

Sam pulled back before slamming back in,again and again. Rowena cried out with each blow. She gripped his arms as the forces rocked her aginst the stone floor. She began to play with her nipples before Sam ducked his head down and latched his mouth on a nipple. Rowena squeezed and pinched the neglected one before she switched sides with Sam. They fell into a sort of rythm, grunting and squuezing. 

Soon, Sam felt himself stiffen. He pulled out and slammed into Rowena one last time before cumming. Rowena loved the feeling of Sam's juices inside of her and she came too. Sam and Rowena laid on the floor, smelling of sweat and sex.

"That was just the distraction I needed."Rowena said, breathily.

Sam got up and pulled up his jeans. "Yeah, well don't count on it again. Just fix my brother!"

Sam stormed out of the room, leaving Rowena to get dressed and get to work.


	4. Sleepless in Kansas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deana is too afraid to sleep, so she joins her father in the living room.

It was so much different without Sam in the room. Sam was at a nerd camp for the weekend, leaving Deana alone with her dad. She stared at the wall, the trees casting eerie shadows. There was a bang on her window, and Deana jumped up. It was only a tree branch. Deana crept out of bed towards the door. She could see that her father was still awake.

Tiptoeing, she went into the living room. "Daddy, I can't sleep."

John sighed. "Deana, you are fourteen years old. You are getting too old for this."

"Just this once, Daddy, please?"

John looked at her. Inhaling deeply, he patted his leg. "Just this once."

Deana smiled and climbed onto his lap. It wasn't until she sat down she remembered she wasn't wearing underwear. John's jeans were rough against her folds. She shifted to get comfortable.

John suddenly threw his head back and moaned. Deana turned to look at her father, confused.

"Deana," her father breathed, "do that again."

Deana moved around and earned more moans from her father. "Do you... like that?"

"Yes!" her father gasped, pushing himself into her. Deana buckled faster and faster as John groaned louder and louder. Deana felt herself getting wet as she felt something hard poke out her from under her father's jeans.

She stopped her motions, bringing a cautious hand down to the front of her father's jeans. She's never been in a health class before, but she knows enough to know what's happening in John's pants.

John groaned as he felt Deana's hand on the front of his jeans, curiously rubbing against the tent underneath. John placed his hands underneath his daughter's nightgown, slowly sliding his hands upward along her skinny torso.

Deana shivered from the feeling of her dad's rough hands underneath the thin fabric she had been trying to sleep in. She lifted her arms as John bunched the fabric up underneath her armpits, slipping it up and over her head.

John pulled Deana's back against his chest, placing his chin on her shoulder as Deana moved her head to the opposite side. Deana gasped as she felt John's hands on her breasts, not bigger than his palms.

John gently started to squeeze his daughter's breasts, watching as her hands slowly moved down to his belt. He brought one of his hands down to stop hers, the other carefully moving between her legs.

She silently spread her legs, letting her father slowly bring his fingers down to her lips, gently spreading them apart.

John slowly rubbed his finger between her lips, the top of it brushing against her clitoris, making Deana whimper. She gave up on trying to remove her father's belt, bringing her hands up to her father's, pushing his fingertips more forcefully against her clitoris.

"Daddy..."

John smiled and kissed her neck gently. He removed his hands from her clitoris, watching as she started rubbing it harder than he had. He brought his hands back up to her nipples, pulling them and rubbing them between the pads of his fingers.

Deana moaned before she arched her back and John felt her cum dripping down the front of his jeans.

She breathed heavily, setting her hands on John's knees, slowly moving them up and down.

As she caught her breath, she stood up from John's lap, her hands moving up to the top of his thighs. She leaned forward before kneeling on the ground, her head in between John's legs.

"What about you Daddy?"

John laughed slightly, grabbing Deana's nightgown before he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Daddy can take care of this himself, you need some sleep sweetheart."

Deana nodded, taking her pajamas from his hands and slipping them on over her head. She stood back up, walking to her bedroom door before turning in the doorway.

"Goodnight."

John smiled and waved, watching as Deana closed her bedroom door.

"Goodnight Deana."


	5. Dean Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little longer and more plot-y than the others, but whatever. I'm trying to introduce more female ships, so the next few chapters will most likely be femslash.

Charlie was sitting on the couch, watching a _Doctor Who_ rerun, when Jo burst through the door. Her mascara was running and her hair was askew.

"I _hate_ him," Jo cried.

"What happened?" Charlie asked, concerned.

Jo shook her head and then ran up the stairs. Charlie sighed, and then ran after her friend. When she got upstairs, Jo was sitting on her bed, sobbing into a pillow. Charlie felt a pang in her chest and was going to murder Winchester when she saw him. She knelt in front of Jo.

"Please tell me what happened."

Jo looked up and tears shone in her eyes. "Well, we took a drive in his car, and we stopped at the edge of town. We started making out, and soon things got a little heated. He starts taking off my tights, and I kinda got uncomfortable. I told him to stop, but he told me this is what I wanted. I tried pushing him away, and then he called me a tease, and a slut, and queer."

"Jo," Charlie's voice is deadly calm. "Did he hurt you?"

Jo shook her head. "No, I managed to get away. He's right, though. At least me being queer," Jo said quickly, seeing the expression on Charlie's face. "I don't feel the same way about girls than I do guys."

Suddenly, an idea popped inside of Charlie's head. "Do you trust me?"

Jo warily nodded. Charlie leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Jo's lips. She sat back and looked expectantly at Jo.

"So? How did that feel?"

Jo was silent for a few minutes before kissing Charlie harder. "Give me more," she murmured.

Charlie smiled against her lips before pushing Jo slowly into the bed. She moved her mouth down Jo's neck and down to the dip of the dress, planting kisses on the tops of her breasts. Charlie loved to hear Jo's breath quicken. Very slowly, Charlie began to grind herself on Jo, earning deep moans.

"Don't stop," Jo breathed.

"How far do you want to go?"

"All the way."

Charlie slowly began to inch her way down Jo's body. She slid the dress up, revealing black panties. Charlie nuzzled her face against them, delighted by the growing wet spot.

Jo arched her back as Charlie mouthed at her. "C-Charlie," she stuttered, "fuck me. Please! Fuck me hard!"

Charlie pulled aside the underwear and licked at Jo's quivering pussy, who cried out at the sensation. Charlie then worked her tongue harder until she was a mess. Jo soon came with a shout, covering Charlie's face with cum.

Breathless, Charlie laid down next to Jo. Holding hands, Jo looked over at Charlie.

"Dean who?"


End file.
